Perdida de memoria de ulquiorra
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: Ulquiorra cifer esta vivo pero como ? El único problema es que no recuerda nada y a nadie Orihime lo ayudara a recordar ulquihime y ichiruki incluido


Ulquiorra despertó en un extraño lugar , su abdomen tenia vendajes y su cuerpo estaba completo .

_ donde soy ._ ulquiorra se paro y comenzó a ver a los lados , en busca de respuestas

_ vaya asi que ya despertastes . ulquiorra levanto la vista y miro a un hombre de pelos rubios , con un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas , vestido ropa verde

_ Quien eres . Dijo ulquiorra con una mirada fría

_ vaya asi que no me recuerdas , bueno entonces te lo diré mi nombre es kisuke urahara , ahora me recuerdas . hablo el pelirubio mientras se quitaba el sombro

_ no no te conozco , nunca te e visto . el azabache esperaba respuestas de urahara

_ mmmm ya veo , recuerdas tu nombre . Ulquiorra se toco la cabeza y comenzó a pensar pero no recordaba nada y a nadie

_ no , no recuerdo mi nombre y no conozco a nadie . Urahara se puso una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa

_ ya veo , ya veo _ urahara no savia ni tenia la mas mínima idea de si ulquiorra estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad

_ cual es mi nombre _ dijo el oji-verde

_ulquiorra cifer , ese es tu nombre _ le sonaba estúpido que le dijera su nombre pero era obvio no lo sabia

_ asi que me llama ulquiorra _ dijo el cifer mientras se tocaba la cabeza

_ ya despertó_ ulquiorra observo a un gato negro , con ojos morados que los observaban

_ quien eres _ dijo el azabache con tono molesto

_ ah... yo soy yoruichi shihon _ hablo el gato

_ urahara podemos hablar a solas _ dijo el felino negro

_ um si _urahara se fueo con yoruichi para hablar en otro lugar sobre ulquiorra

_ vaya no recuerda nada _ el gato supuso una pata en la barbilla en forma pensativa

_umm _ urahara solo podía pensar que esto era una farsa o era verdad que no recordara nada

_oye ururu dime donde lo en contrastes _ dijo el gato

_ pues veras cuando el señor tenssei me envió por algo de fruta , pase por un bosque y a fue donde lo encontré a este muchacho , su cuerpo estaba incompleto , pensé que estaba muerto pero lo escuche respirar y no quería dejarlo ay así que lo traje a casa , pero creo que traerlo solo están empeorando las cosas _ hablo la pequeña ururu

_ ya veo _ dijo el peli-rubio

_ ay que dejarlo por unos días si hace algo raro y quiere matar a alguien de karakura debemos de eliminarlo de inmediato _ urahara asistió y hablo

_ esta bien yoruich como digas ahora que tal si lo enviamos a la escuela si hace algo y quiere matar a personas de karakura lo ejecutaremos o lo ponemos prisionero para que el seden tei determine su final _ Yoruichi abajo la cabeza y asistió una nube de humo rodeo al felino que se trasformo en una mujer alta cabello morado ojos del mismo y piel media negra la mujer estaba desnuda

_ ajaja... _ Urahara se callo y se tamo con su abanico los ojo su cara estaba roja

_ por que te tapas si todos son pervertidos , nunca as visto a una mujer desnuda _ se burlo Yoruichi

_ claro que... Olvídalo _el Rubio estaba muy rojo _ al menos ponte algo quieres _ la peli- morada se rió se cambio y se sentó

_ah quien ba a hacer el tutor de Ulquiorra _ Urahara le hablo

_ pues tu yoruichi tu eres la indicada _ la peli-morada fruncio el ceño

_ay ya que pero tu me acompañaras a escribirlo _ Urahara sonrío

_por que no bamos mañana horita es muy tarde no creo que encontremos alos directores _la mujer gato asistió

_ bueno asta mañana _ la mujer se levanto y se fue Urahara suspiro

mientras tanto

ulquiorra estaba recostado en la cama en eso llego ururu y tensse con unas charolas con comida

_ que hacen _ dijo el oji-verde

_ te trajimos comida _ hablo la pequeña azabache de mellijas rosas

_ bueno ulquiorra come para que tengas fuerzas nos bemos _ tensse y ururu saliero , ulquiorra miro la comida y tomo un plata de arroz y comenzó a comer pensaba que era él quien era cual era su historia por que no recordaba nada eso quería avariguar

**continuara**

Les gusto la historia pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia

**dia 2 la llegada de ulquiorra cifer**

bye bye


End file.
